Perdido em Seus Olhos
by Duachais Seneschais
Summary: SONGFIC com a música The Future Never Dies de The Scorpions ONESHOT O sentimento que se esconde por trás do ombro amigo, Gui Weasley nunca foi capaz de perceber. Uma grande amiga é agraciada com a honra de ser sua madrinha de casamento, junto a seu irmão


Nenhum desses personagens, exceto Carolina e a personagem principal, é minha criação! Tudo foi baseado no maravilhoso universo de J. K. Rowlling!

* * *

"_I've been dying inside_

_holding back the tears I never cried_

_Now I'm down on my knees_

'_Cause everything you are is what I need"_

_("Eu ando morrendo por dentro  
Segurando as lágrimas que nunca chorei  
Agora eu estou de joelhos  
Pois tudo o que você é, é o que eu preciso")_

_(Future Never Dies – Scorpions)_

**Perdido em ****Seus Olhos...**

- Eu simplesmente não tenho estômago, Tonks! - Ela estava desesperada a ponto de chorar. A cabeça apoiada nas mãos, os olhos vermelhos.

_I'm lost in your eyes / Reaching out to cross the great divide_

_(Estou perdido em seus olhos / Tentando cruzar o grande divisor)_

Tonks não tinha palavras. A Auror de cabelos revoltados só conseguia olhar para a amiga.

- Como eu vou conseguir ir até o altar e ser madrinha abençoando casamento do homem que eu sempre gostei?! Tonks... eu o amo...

_You are drifting away / Mind and soul and body day by day_

_(Você está à deriva / Mente e alma e o corpo dia após dia)_

Gui Weasley se casaria em alguns minutos. A noiva ainda não chegara, isso dava poucos momentos para ela se acalmar e comparecer à festividade como uma boa madrinha: sorridente e feliz pelo amigo que se casa. Tonks sentou-se ao seu lado, sabia que nada que falasse poderia consolá-la. Ela precisava desabafar, caso contrário perderia o controle em plena cerimônia. Esse amor era antigo... mais antigo do que o entendimento do que era amor para a amiga...

_Nothing's stopping you and I / It's do or die tonight_

_(Nada está parando você e eu / É sim ou não esta noite)_

- Desde que o vi pela primeira vez eu soube que era com ele que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida... só não havia percebido que era isso... - Ela fechou os olhos e lágrimas rolaram pela sua face, borrando a maquiagem. Tonks só conseguiu abraçá-la e balbuciar uns poucos "calma, calma".

_So tell me why I'm alone / When we're lying here together / On a night that's so cold / And you're just a touch away / Baby try to hold on / Till we make it to forever / We're alive / And the future never dies_

_(Então me diga por que estou sozinho / Quando estamos deitados aqui juntos / Em uma noite que é tão fria / E você está apenas a um toque de mim / Baby, tente esperar / Até fazermos isso durar para sempre / Nós estamos vivos / E o futuro nunca morre)_

A Senhora Weasley entrou cuidadosamente no quarto, olhou para fora antes de fechar a porta. Em seu rosto uma expressão de compaixão. Ela conhecia a madrinha chorosa desde que esta fora à Hogwarts com seus filhos gêmeos, no último ano de Gui. E ela soube, quando via os discretos olhares de adoração que a garota mandava em direção à ele durante as férias, que gostava de seu filho mais velho. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da garotinha filha de trouxas perdida sem encontrar O Caldeirão Furado ou O Beco Diagonal. Algo errado na sua correspondência fez com que ela não recebesse a indicação perfeita de onde comprar os materiais. Molly aproximou-se, passou a mão em sua cabeça trocando olhares com Tonks.

_I've been dying inside / Holding back the tears I never cried / Now I'm down on my __knees / Cause everything you are is what I need_

_(Eu ando morrendo por dentro / Segurando as lágrimas que nunca chorei / Agora eu estou de joelhos / Pois tudo o que você é, é o que eu preciso)_

- Filha, a noiva está para chegar... você tem condições de aparecer?

- Molly, não seria melhor ela faltar? Podemos dizer que ficou passou mal... qualquer coisa...

- Não! Eu vou! - E se levantou num rompante, ajeitando o vestido e o arranjo de flores no cabelo. - Como estou?

- Péssima... - Tonks puxou sua varinha e antes de executar um feitiço reparador na maquiagem, encarou a bruxa de cabelos rosa chiclete por um instante. Um clique metálico, desviou seu o olhar, de Tonks, para ver quem se aproximava. Gina abria a porta e entrava no quarto seguida de Carolina, a amiga de infância também filha de trouxas que reencontrara em Hogwarts. A última olhou para o rosto inchado a sua frente...

- Gui já está te procurando. - Gina hesitou um momento. - Eu preferia que você se casasse com ele, não aquela Fleuma!

_You're the meaning of it all / Don't let me fall you've gotta_

_(Você é o significado de tudo isso / Não me deixe cair, você precisa)_

- Gina! - A Senhora Weasley indignou-se e lançou um olhar fulminante à filha. Novamente soluços e choros tomaram o recinto, acompanhados de um tombo na cama de Fred. Carolina se aproximou.

- Não ajudou muito, Gina... - Após uma pausa prosseguiu. - Vamos nos ajeitar para seguir?

E um novo rompante de choro. Tonks não se segurou mais:

_Tell me why I'm alone / When we're lying here together / On a night that's so cold / And you're just a touch away / Baby try to hold o__n / Till we make it to forever_

_(Me dizer por que estou sozinho / Quando estamos deitados aqui juntos / Em uma noite que é tão fria / E você está a apenas um toque de mim / Baby, tente esperar / Até fazermos isso durar para sempre)_

- Por que você aceitou o convite de Gui para ser madrinha se não tinha condições?! Desde o ensaio do casamento você chora escondida...

Engolindo os soluços se levantou passando a mão na saia do vestido.

_We're alive / __And the future never dies / We're alive / And the future never dies_

_(Nós estamos vivos / E o futuro nunca morre / Nós estamos vivos / E o futuro nunca morre)_

- Porque eu queria fazer parte desse momento tão feliz para ele... Nunca fui boa em lutar por aquilo que queria... Ele não me ama... se amasse, teria sido diferente. - Ela passou a mão pelos olhos e depois pelos cabelos... nossa... estava um horror... - Ele escolheu Fleur para ser aquela que vai ficar com ele o resto da vida... não eu... Inferno! Eu não queria que fosse assim! Mas vou fazer o que?! Quando perguntarem se alguém tem algo contra o casamento a madrinha levanta a mão e fala: EU!?

_We've got to come together / Cause everybody needs a heart to hold / Can't you see it's now or never / Cause we've got nowhere else to go_

_(Nós temos que ficar juntos / Pois todos precisam de um coração para abraçar / Não vê que é agora ou nunca? / Pois não temos mais para onde ir)_

Tonks não podia dispensar o risinho, ela agitou a varinha e executou o feitiço de reparo.

- Então vamos meu bem... - A Senhora Weasley segurou em sua mão. Gina soltou um muxoxo, certamente a última idéia a havia agradado bastante. Carolina passou o braço pelo seu pescoço e encostou a testa em sua têmpora. Estavam prontas para sair.

_Tell me why I'm alone / When we're lying here together_

_(Diga-me por que estou sozinho / Quando estamos deitados aqui juntos)_

À saída do quarto dos gêmeos Hermione esperava para que ninguém entrasse no cômodo.

- Posso dizer ao Gui que você está pronta? Que já consertaram seu vestido? - Mione deu uma piscadela e saiu sem esperar resposta... ela sabia o motivo da demora.

_Baby try to hold on / Till we make it to forever_

_(Baby, tente esperar / Até fazermos isso durar para sempre)_

Após descer as escada, Mione seguiu na direção do noivo que esperava do lado de fora da casa. O grupo de mulheres vinha logo atrás. Gui virou o corpo na direção de onde elas vinham. Os olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente, ele estava tão feliz com o casamento. A Toca estava lindamente decorada com flores e lenços na cor lilás. Seu vestido e seus longos cabelos ondulavam ao sabor da brisa suave. Os pés descalços tocando o gramado do jardim onde seria a celebração. Todos os convidados conversavam animados. Quantas vezes não tinha corrido por aquele gramado com os gêmeos Weasley... quantos treinos de quadribol... quantas festas com a família dos ruivos... amara todas... E agora estava na mais triste de sua vida, justo no local e com as pessoas com as quais havia passado momentos tão felizes.

_We're alive / And the future never dies_

_(Nós estamos vivos / E o futuro nunca morre)_

Gui ainda olhava em sua direção... lindo... As marcas do ataque do lobisomem a vista... mas nada disso importava... lindo... eternamente... Com suas vestes de gala negras, o cabelo ruivo amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, na nuca, preso por uma fita igualmente negra.

_We're alive / And the future never dies_

_(Nós estamos vivos / E o futuro nunca morre)_

Por um momento ela percebeu no olhar dele um lampejo daquele sentimento de adoração que ela sempre nutrira por ele... Apenas por um momento... um momento feérico... efêmero... um lampejo...

_In your eyes / The future never dies_

_(Em seus olhos / O futuro nunca morre)_

* * *

Olá gente

Minha prmeira fic.

Por favor, comentem! Críticas negativas ou positivas vão me ajudar bastante a melhorar! Nunca as mostrei a ninguém, então serão os primeiros a comentar

Obrigada!


End file.
